Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a communication device, and more specifically to implementing of wireless power transfer (WPT) and near field communication (NFC) within the communication device.
Related Art
Cellular phones have evolved from large devices that were only capable of analog voice communications to comparatively smaller devices that are capable of digital voice communications and digital data communications, such as Short Message Service (SMS) for text messaging, email, packet switching for access to the Internet, gaming, Bluetooth, and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) to provide some examples. In addition to these capabilities, the cellular phones of today have additional non-communication related capabilities, such audio and/or video recording to provide an examples, and software applications such as a calendar and a phone book, to provide some examples. Even in light of these capabilities, manufacturers of cellular phones are placing even more capabilities into cellular phones and making these more power cellular phones smaller. For example, the manufacturers are placing wireless power transfer (WPT) capabilities in cellular phones to allow these WPT enabled cellular phones to wireless charge their internal batteries from a wireless power source without the use of a wired connection.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.